<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За любовь by ItamiKaname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959021">За любовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname'>ItamiKaname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neverwinter Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучше бы эту любовь вырвали из ее груди вместе с осколком меча Гит.<br/>Лучше бы она ничего не знала о ней вовсе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casavir/Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>За любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And there was a time when I stood in line<br/>For love, for love, for love<br/>But I let you go, oh<br/>I let you go</p><p>And he fell apart<br/>With his broken heart<br/>And this blood, this blood, this blood<br/>Oh, it drains from my skin, it does</p><p>"Gale Song", The Lumineers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Если я когда-нибудь влюблюсь, — говорит Ганн, и его слова отдаются под сводом черепа гулкой, раскатистой болью, — то открыто заявлю об этом.</p><p>Шиннан стискивает посох — ее острые белые пальцы вонзаются в полированное дерево так, что еще немного — и гладкая поверхность покроется сетью трещин и рассыплется в щепы. У Шиннан — маленькие, тонкие ладони, ставшие совсем худыми с тех пор, как она носит в себе Голод. Под солнечными лучами Мулсантира они кажутся фарфоровыми — такими же хрупкими и слабыми.</p><p>Шиннан стискивает посох и знает наверняка — впечатление обманчиво.</p><p>Ганн не умолкает. По правде сказать, Шиннан часто думает, что ее спутник чрезмерно словоохотлив.</p><p>— Это, — продолжает сноходец, — мое обещание, моя первая в жизни клятва.</p><p>Шиннан медленно тянет сквозь стиснутые зубы прохладный утренний воздух.</p><p>— Заткнись, Ганн, — отрывисто бросает она. — Во имя Мистры... или что там тебе дорого. Заткнись.</p><p> </p><p>«За любовь!»</p><p>Эти слова звучат для Шиннан издевательской, жестокой шуткой. Даже проклятие, поселившееся в груди, ворочающееся, скрежещущее по клетке ребер, кажется ей почти сносным — куда более сносным, чем напыщенное пустословие самовлюбленного повесы. Что этот каргов сын знает о любви? Что он вообще знает о молчании? Только то, что украдкой подсмотрел в чужих грезах да воровато присвоил?</p><p>Что знают они все? — предатели и преданные, бесконечный круговорот масок, замкнутый круг страдания, боли, неверия... Неверия, да. Губы Шиннан кривятся в неприятной усмешке.</p><p>Что о любви знает она сама?</p><p>Что она сама сделала ради любви? Или, вернее сказать — чего она <em>не </em>сделала?</p><p>Пустота в груди шевелится, цепляется хищными лапами, омерзительно жадно вылизывает нутро. Шиннан ощупывает рваные края кое-как зашитой раны, спрятанной под наглухо закрытой мантией, и морщится.</p><p>Лучше бы эту любовь вырвали из ее груди вместе с осколком меча Гит.</p><p>Лучше бы она ничего не знала о ней вовсе.</p><p> </p><p>В ее снах Касавир всегда такой, каким она его и запомнила. Ее сны — потревоженная ветром сухая листва, ворох разноцветных обрывков, калейдоскоп, пестрые стеклышки разбитого витража, камни ляпис-лазури — они вьются вокруг, эфемерные, призрачные, будто горький дым рашеменских трав. Шиннан всматривается в них до головокружения, до кругов перед глазами. Она знает — где-то среди этих лоскутов кроются ответы на незаданные, но немыслимо важные вопросы; протягивает руку, тянется за ними, но пальцы всегда смыкаются на пустоте. Чужая память проходит сквозь ладонь и рассеивается — дым да студенистый туман. Все дрожит, качается, пляшет под ногами, кружится, кружится, кружится...</p><p>А потом обретает четкость.</p><p>Бесконечный лабиринт ее снов неизменно сходится здесь — в невервинтерском храме Тира, слишком реальном после туманных видений.</p><p>Шиннан снова и снова думает, что причина этому — Касавир. Зыбкая природа грез ничего не может с этим поделать — даже здесь, среди иллюзий и воспоминаний, она почти физически ощущает что-то, чему с трудом подбирает слово. От Касавира всегда веяло спокойствием — тем самым, которого так не хватало ей. Надежностью — той самой, которая вскрывала ее собственную уязвимость, будто гноящуюся рану. Шиннан ненавидела его за это — старательно убеждала себя, что ненавидела.</p><p>Незыблемость, вдруг догадывается Шиннан. Столь простое, но позабытое в Рашемене слово всплывает в голове. Когда все рушилось, катилось в Преисподнюю, ту или иную, когда Тени пожирали известный ей мир, даже когда погибла Шандра — Касавир оставался непоколебим.</p><p>Ткань ее снов сохранила это, воплотила — и стала куда отчетливее реальности последних дней.</p><p>Переплетенные дороги снов приводят ее в давно ушедшую ночь перед испытанием поединком. Безмолвие храма — плотное, материальное — совсем как шерстяная рубашка Касавира, в которую она уткнулась лицом, кусая губы и без толку глотая соленые слезы. Паладин всегда представлялся ей неотделимым от собственных доспехов — нерушимая холодная сталь, то ли отражающая солнце, то ли источающая собственный свет; и тем крепче врезалась в память щекочущая щеку мягкость простой ткани.</p><p>Мягкость, с которой он касается ее содрогающихся от рыданий плеч и рассыпавшихся по ним волос — такая осторожная и предупредительная, будто он сам боится спугнуть ее хрупкое доверие.</p><p>Шиннан хотела бы его за это ненавидеть — под его теплыми пальцами рушилось все, что она столь тщательно возводила, плавилась собственная небезупречная броня, обнажались трещинки да изъяны; оставалась только перепуганная, уставшая девчонка, которой не за что удержаться, пока привычный порядок вещей раскачивается, будто на качелях.</p><p>Только за подставленное плечо, только за судорожно стиснутую шерсть рубашки — невыразительно серую. Серый, думает Шиннан между всхлипами, — лучший из цветов после карнавала красок из других ее снов.</p><p>Когда Касавир приподымает ее лицо за подбородок и бережно вытирает слезы с мокрых щек, замолкает даже Голод, не оставляющий в покое даже здесь. В ее снах Касавир почти всегда молчит — Шиннан досадует, чувствуя, как с каждым новым днем забывает его голос. Каждый новый день забирает его по частичке; ей кажется, что если Голод однажды сорвется с цепи и пожрет ее саму, то воспоминания о Касавире — первое, чего она лишится.</p><p>Ее проклятие — та еще тварь: она не станет оставлять самое вкусное напоследок. Вцепится, сожрет, вылижет дочиста, не оставив ни крошки.</p><p>Касавир из ее сна ничего не знает ни о проклятии, ни о том, как отчаянно она цепляется за каждую деталь, которая пока еще ей осталась. Он не выпускает ее из рук; на какой-то невыносимо сладостный миг Шиннан кажется, что стоит закрыть глаза, поддаться — и он ее поцелует, но она глотает горькую улыбку.</p><p>Ее сон — всего лишь воспоминание, память о пронзительной, но не свершившейся близости. Настоящий Касавир ее не целовал — ни тогда, ни позже.</p><p>Шиннан думает, что способность сознавать собственные сны, а не отдаваться на волю потока — худший из даров, преподнесенных ей обезумевшей каргой. Она сама протягивает руку — настоящей ей так и не достало на это решимости — касается виска, скулы, щеки, и плоть под пальцами — живая, теплая — кажется настоящей.</p><p>Это всего лишь сон, греза, мечта — ей совсем не обязательно отражать реальность.</p><p>Шиннан судорожно вздыхает.</p><p>Чужое присутствие ощущается рябью, сквозняком, тянущим из-под неплотно прикрытой двери. Тишина храма, мгновение назад мирная и убаюкивающая, становится удушливой и игрушечной. Да и сам храм — декорации, макет, заключенный в стеклянный шар. Шиннан выпрямляется так легко, словно крепкая рука Касавира не удерживает ее за плечи. Да, отрешенно отмечает она, поднимаясь на ноги с резной скамьи. Касавира теперь тоже нет. Не только здесь — он мертв, Аммон Джерро сказал об этом совершенно отчетливо. Все это время ей не давала отчаяться мысль о том, что она покончит с проклятием, вернется в Невервинтер и разыщет его.</p><p>Может, у нее будет еще один шанс. У них обоих будет.</p><p>Что ей остается теперь? Только шанс разыскать кости?</p><p> </p><p>«<em>За любовь</em>», значит. Так оно звучало в ее пробудившейся памяти?</p><p> </p><p>— Надо же, — бросает Ганн, и в его голосе сквозит уже привычная непринужденная насмешка. — Я ожидал, что у тебя будут куда более захватывающие сны. А на деле — все такие же, как у деревенских девок. Если ты позволишь мне сказать — о, я вижу, что позволишь! — деревенские девки, как ни поразительно, оказываются даже куда более изобретательными. Быть может, правда, все дело в том, кто им снится — ложная скромность, как ты наверняка заметила, мне не...</p><p>Шиннан обрывает его на полуслове.</p><p>— Никогда больше не приходи в мои сны без приглашения, Ганн.</p><p>— А иначе?</p><p>— Иначе — я придушу тебя голыми руками, наглый ты сукин сын.</p><p>Он изображает поклон и уходит — поразительное послушание.</p><p>Что он знает, думает Шиннан, устало разглядывая затягивающую следы Ганна пустоту. Что этот каргов сын знает? В том, как она пыталась ненавидеть Касавира, было куда больше любви, чем во всех доступных Ганну фантазиях. Он, столь щедрый на блестящие слова, столь жаждущий обожания, думает, что любовь — это мед и патока, это грёзы и нежное дыхание утра, красота, эфемерная, воздушная, порхающая, будто расписное крыло бабочки.</p><p>Шиннан кривится и касается безобразного шрама, надвое рассекшего грудь — только мясник мог так резать живут плоть. Только любовь оставляет такие шрамы.</p><p>Ее сны — вихрь, подхваченный ветром. Они кружатся, вьются у ног — дым, пепел, обрывки чужой памяти. Незыблемый мгновение назад храм Тира рушится, осыпается, обнажая пустоту — такую же бездонную, как Голод в ее груди.</p><p>Только он один с ней и остается.</p><p> </p><p>Наутро, когда маленький отряд вновь отправляется в путь, Ганн молчит. Шиннан спиной чувствует его пристальный взгляд, но сбрасывает его, будто надоедливое насекомое. Пока Ганн молчит, она может мириться с его присутствием. В конце концов, Ганн — не Бишоп; последнего она бы с большим удовольствием убила еще раз, чтобы собственноручно вмуровать в стену и вбить ему в глотку все исторгнутые из поганого рта слова. Стрелы, которые выпускает Ганн, метят только в нее, не в Касавира — что ж, с этим она может мириться.</p><p>Как с Голодом, крепнущим между ребер.</p><p>Как с тем фактом, что осколка меча Гит больше нет в ее груди.</p><p>Как с любовью, которую она все еще носит у сердца — едва ли менее тяжкое бремя. Она больше ее не прячет — в чужой стране, где никто не видит ее истинного лица за маской, ей это ни к чему.</p><p> </p><p>Если любовь породила это проклятье, то она и положит ему конец.</p><p>Чего бы это ни стоило.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>